Echo WhiteLaser
Good job, but Nar Dralshy'a ner'vod- Echo talking to val Echo Whitelaser 'is a Mandalorian who with many others Fought in The Mandalorian Civil War. Echo served the True Mandalorians, in many Battle like The Battle of Korda 6 and a few others. Echo was noticed for his loyalty and bravery, in these battles. After the Mandalorian Civil War After the war the Death Watch captured Echo and took him to Carlac. Echo had to find a way out. Echo ''"hello? wany one here?" "Where is my gear, and where am I? Bo Katan "Your at Carlac and you armor is here" Echo went up to get it but Bo hit his hand "Don't touch it. Now here's your, lunch eat up" said Bo. "Thanks for the food" Echo said Kindly with a grin. "Don't sweet talk me" Said Bo as she left the hut. "And just do you don't touch your gear...." Bo Katan said turning around "I have to gear blocking you form it." Bo said leaving for good from the hut. "Well thats great eh?" "Yeah its "totally" great" Said Val, Echo's friend. Echo had a plan and he though it was a good one.... The Escape SLICE Echo and Val took out the to Death watch, they took their Beskar'gam and their besbe'trayce. ''"Ok now to get out.............." Said Val. "Wait, Ok now go" Echo warned getting their gear. "Hurry we gotta move!" Yelled Val Running. "On your left Val!" Yelled Echo, "Got it" Replied Val, Val shot him. "Thanks, Echo" Said Val, "No problem, nice shot." Replied Echo "Thanks, ECHO BEHIND YOU!" Yelled Val, Boom Boom Echo shot him over the shoulder no look. "Theirs an ''Aru'e" ''said Val, "And a big ''Ara'nov" Continued Echo.. "Well got a plan?" Val asked, "Um.... Not really....... Never mind, see that Ship. We'll head their, besides they won't notice us we look just like them." Said Echo "You mean that Piece of C--- ?" Asked Val again "You got a better idea?" Echo Questioned "I wish i did but i don't, i just hate doing your way." Said Val "I know you do thats why i always have a plan." Echo Replied "Now lets go'' vod''!" Yelled Echo. Heading to the Ship "Hurry!" Echo said Yelling to Val "Were close!" Continued Echo. "Not really the Ara'nov ''just spotted us, and well their comming." Said val running "I'll take them you get the ship" said val "Ok Hurry!" Replied Echo. ''"Ok now lets go get val"-Echo said in his head. '' "Well this is a great ship check it out!" Echo said Flying the ship, "Ok i'm right where i need to be". Echo open the enterance to the ship, Val was killing Death Watch by the second "Val use your jet pack to fly up here! iI'll cover you!' Yelled Echo With his gun "Okay!" SNIPE SNIPE SNIPE Echo shot them with his Sniper "Wow this ship rocks" said Val, "Yeah well we better head back to Mandalore. People noticed that we have gone. I have your gear go put it on" Said Echo." Well thanks ''Vod" Replied Val Leaving Carlac, Going to Mandalore "Good you have your old gear on now." Said Echo "Thanks but where is your gear you, wait... Why do you have Bounty Hunter armor on?" Asked Val "Well After the Cvil War I desided not to wear it" Echo Answerd. "Why? its Special to you?" Asked Val again "Well its worth alot to me and i don't want anything to Happen to it, Remember Verd ori'shya beskar'gam" Said Echo Meaning a Warrior is more than his armor. "I remember" Replied Val, Val walked silently across the room. "Echo their is a Separatist'' Fleet up ahead." Val advised "Don't rush, lets see that they do" Echo was clam but Val seems scared but also he felt like he was gonna die soon. "Echo were low on fuel." Val warned "Lets see if the Separatists will give us some fuel, besides i've done tons of mission for dooku." The Separatist ship Val and Echo walked clamly into the Separatist ship, they noticed no one around, "Freeze!" Yelled the B1 droid Commander "Who are you?" He asked " I'm Echo he's val we were wondering if we can get somefuel from your ship to help us back to Mandalore?" Asked Echo "Mandalorian scum! Shoot him!" Yelled the droid "Take cover!" Yelled Echo. The droids were blasting hard at the Mandalorians, "Don't let them hide, shoot them!" Said the Droid Commander "I have a plan, I'll get behind them call to them and when they turn around shoot them." Said Echo "Got it!" Val replied Echo quickly and stealth like got through the droids and called "Hey Droids i'm over here!" The droids turned and around quickly witch gave time for Val to shoot them. "Nice" Echo Complemented. Searching for dooku Echo and Val were blasting though droids, they hit the Pilot room and opened the door, They Both were silcent until Dooku senced them, "Greetings Echo and Val. What are you doing here?" Dooku asked, "Well-" "Well, we need some fuel to return to Mandalore, Could you help us?" Val cut Echo right off, Then Dooku Replied "We have limited fuel as it is, we can't share." "Well, maybe we could do one thing." Dooku took At this Lightsaber, and orderd "Get them!!" The droids did what dooku said. Echo and Val were sprinting back, Until they were caught a pack of Droidakas and B2 droids Circled around them. "I hate your plans" Muttered Val. Hostage Echo was tooken To a Felucian Jail, alot of other people were there screaming and praying to get out. Val had gone to Cato Niemoidia prison to be gone from each other, The jail wasn't very pretty nor were the Seperatists there. The prison was old one bed a chair as a toilet and maybe a tabel if you were lucky. It was all grey and dirty It wasn't like Echo predicted Stylish and new But he did want better quaility. Won a way out of Jail After a months of two meals a day he had meet a few friends but were best guys they just talked a breakfast. Echo had a plan up his selve he took he's hidden pocket comlink and sent an alarm to the jail rushing all prsion guards to the east One of this friends had the door key but never used it because of the guard he opned up all the jail cells and the criminals rushed out. They heared blaster fire from the guards who did see them run. Echo found a long rifle and was shooting at the guards. the criminals all seemed to know there way out, they told Echo to be the lookout for guards considering he had a gun. The alarms were blazing with noise. A few guys had to walk because of the noise killing there ears. The leader of the Pack so called "Dengar" Was great at leading the way out as they escaped they found ways to build hunt and collect gear. Life on Felucia Echo is now a retired Mandolorian. He's older now and isn't really interested in getting involved in the Galactic crises or fighting against the Seperatists so he moved away from the heat of the battle and fled to Felucia surviving by wites from the Mando guild, knowledge, and his special way of escaping dangerous scenario. Echo lives a small Traditional Wooden hut. Echo has improved his skills like hunting and being stealthy from Felucia from Killing Rancors for Credits. Battle Of Felucia The Seperatists Blockade had a meeting with the Prime Minister of Felucia. Echo has heard about the meeting and told his other friends about this with whom Echo escaped with at the Felucian jail. Echo had a plan to break up the meeting by a Infiltration on the meeting temple. The Team were a group of bounty hunters and an outsider. The was Echo, Dengar, Zuckess, Calo Nord, Morrigan Corde and the outsider Lalo Gunn from Kynachi who has been there since the battle from nabbo but has gotten out from the help of the Republic. The Start The group went cover to cover on this mission but found themselves at the Temple entrance. Calo had an idea he threw a shiny piece of metal infront of them. "Well, what is this thing?" Said one off the guards looking down over the metal with the other guard,"Thats what I was gonna say..." Echo pointed his Rifle at the officer BAM They were both killed. "See that guys its the difference between a smart Mandalorian and a dumb person." Joked Echo The other laughed "Ok lets go" Dengar replied They group followed "I got the first door you guys take the other said Zuckess. The guards were shooting at the Hunters. "I got these 3 guards" Lalo said with order. "There are commando droids!" Yelled Morrigan as she threw a grenade. " You know what I'm not getting how all of us are great hunters but we all have been in the same jail." Said Echo taking out more guards, Calo nord entered a small room the he turend the lights on... Nothing it was empty and he then realized the security room is infront of he them. "I think I see the security Room!" Exclaimed Calo "I think I might be able to hack in the system. but we need to take out those guards." Awnserd Lalo "I'll chuck a grenade and then we take them out" Said Echo "I was about to say that" Dengar responded. "On 3" Said Calo "3,2,1 go!" Yelled Calo The hunters bombed the security roomed with grenades every 2 seconds you'd see some one die. The Alarm went off and videotaping was going on, turrets came out of the walls and were shooting the bounty hunters. The group shoot the turrets on the way out of the room and headed to the meeting room. 'The Meeting Room Guns and Roses People are Going to Die The meeting room was right infront of them wanting to kill the seperatist leaders who captured them for failing there jail in missions. "I'll climb to the top from the ladder and see the fight up there." Explained Lalo Gunn. She clicmed to the top seeing the meeting Then for a second she noticed something "''There are sniper guards up here the think were gonna attack my team I gonna something about that" ''Thought Lalo The team on the round started shooting the security droids and the seperratist leaders tried to escape but Calo and morrigan stopped that and traped them. Echo Dengar and Zuckess were firing at the ground droids. Then Zuckess noticed there are snipers at the top "Team there are up top Snipers" Zuckess said in his langugage "I think Lalo knows about that..." More reinforcesments came in on Echo ''"I'll show them something I leanred From the Mando Guild" '' Echo thought, Echo jumped in the air spinning for about five second shooting rapidly at the security droids taking them out one by one. Dengar stoped a droids from punching him in the face and then dengar kicked him down. Lalo at the top say the guards firing and took a risk, she ran at them full speed speared one and then shot another. "HEAD SHOT OH YEAH" Yelled Lalo then after kicked a droid in their stomach. She had momentum but didn't noticed Battle droids comming in from behind her. BAM BAM Lalo was down, Echo saw her fall and asked Calo and Morrigan to clear a way for Echo. Calo and Morrigan threw the speartists on the ground and starting firing on the droids. It was CHAOS Blood On the ground people dieing by seconds, Echo was smiling outside of the fact Lalo is almost dead. He came up the stairs and found Lalo laying there he shot the remaining droids and tried to heal here He tried to help her no use but Echo knew what she wanted to win this mission. He noticed Dengar after major fire Zuckess too and took a cable flew down and shot droids and kicked a few in mid air Jumped down to the surface. The prime minister Was running out of the room and Echo caught him and stoped him "Stay here" Echo said firmly and locked the prime minister in a room to be safe. As he came back the room the fight was finished all that was left was the Seperatist leaders that All of the hunters hated from the leaders sending them to jail. "SHOOT OFF!" Dengar joked and laughed Echo hung them on the wall "Leave them I got an idea" Said Echo showing them the C4 they ran out off the room "Go for a second I need to get the prime minister, you guys head out" Echo Unlocked the door with the Minister there.... Dead.... "How did that Happen" He turned the light on seeing a man there the Other Separtist leader that escaped! "So ready to die" The seperatist leader said The man took off his helmet and was a SITH! "I'm ready for you to sith" Echo Replied. Duel on Felucia Echo Started firing at the sith whom seemed to block all of his shots. The Sith Threw a force lighting with at the time echo took out his knife and used it agasint the Sith witch hit the him flying back. Echo leaped on the Sith he took his knife to kill him but the sith blocked the hit. The sith flung his lightsaber at Echo it hit him... His just got up and rolled away and the sith lunged and smashed his saber on the ground witch brunt out. It was hand to hand combat Echo's specialty the Sith threw a punch, Echo blocked than kicked him behind the leg to a Charlie Horse the sith fell down Echo got his knife out but the sith forced it away from his hand. Echo got Angry His face turned Red and speared the sith picked him him and the sith forces Echo and almost broke his back on the wall. Echo got up for the final time and jumped on the sith doing a duble kick in the Air the Sith was out. Echo Got his knife looked at the sith and said "I should of done this at the start!!!!" And stabed him in the chest. Echo walked out off the room taking the lightsaber with him."Hey your back, That was long and where is the prime minister" said Calo "He's Dead just like the fake seperatists who was a Sith, Anyway lets bomb this place" Echo said As he took Lalo ship and flew it auto pilot into the temple. 'Lets go Party is over" Replied Morrigan the other nodded in agreement. Going to Find Val Searching for ship parts to construt another ship to go and find Val at Cato Neimondia on Felucia he has a pet Zanbar a felucian Hound. Echo ship had been construted taking off the from Space port of Felucia, Starting the engine he flies off. The ship was average pretty fast, Echo had secerts spots in the ship with many turrets. Hidden passage ways. The Ship was called "The Outskyder" . Echo as he took off, he found him- self in a Galactic Space War between the Jedi and the sith. Space battle Echo was Moving around fired shot he started shooting at the Seperatist Vultre droids. "Yes how you droids like being crushed?" Swiftly moving the firing ships noticed many Jedi in there attack cruisers. Echo lost his controls as was being pulled onto a Jedi cruiser. To be continued The Revival and Retirement Hi, I'm Echo. This is the only part of my page that is written in first person. After all of my adventures it was time to settle down. As far I could tell, the Empire had won. Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine dominated the galaxy, all of my hard work in the Navy was a failure. We lost, and not only did we lose, many of my brothers were now apart of the Emperors royal army, and my bounty hunting crew were recruited by the Sith aswell. Shameful, I couldn't join the Empire, I do not care about the credits, the fame, the royalties, the Twi'leks, or anything that joining them. The Empire is a bunch of thugs, criminals, and self-centered narcissists. I refused to join and instead headed back to Felucia, with my wife Corlyn to retire. Family, Farm, and Fortune. I won't like to you. I was rich. If you do bounty hunting for long, people forget the type of a wealth, a clone trooper, who left to join the Mandalorian Guild, could make on his own, let alone with a small squad of pirates for decades. My wife doesn't know that about me though, she thinks I'm simply a former arms trader between the Republic and the pro-democracy military militias across the galaxy. Regardless, yours truly was rich. when I landed at the Felucia spaceport my first decision was to look for a farm. I needed a steady income that I could give that to my future children, and potentially use the money made from the farm to enter inter-galactic trade deals. A farm could mean that my riches would increase, I have a safe career, and I can acquire food for myself without having to spend credits at a market for it. Corlyn took over the cooking, and the fertilization of the crops, while I looked to create relationships with Felucians to generate business. The future was looking bright, safe, and secure. This is completely different from my previous life of crime, guns, sex, and drug smuggling. I met a young man, his name was Aldo, the complete Chelonoid, charming, ambitious, and was even a little greedy. Aldo wanted credits, and he wanted wealth so that he could go to the Casinos and live the expensive lifestyle on Canto Bight. Instantly, I bought into his dreams, it reminded me of the goals I had coming out the clone army. = The Navy Echo Was A mercenary For a long time, But the Council Realized, Echo Was a clone that almost took over the Clone into a Human Mercenary. After Long Echo was sent to Kamino to train, his Hard work impressed many but not all clone Cadets liked him. His Kamino squad was called the Braver, Witch Inspired Echo a lot. After Echo was a done of Cadet Training He was sent to be a Clone in the Republic Navy. Echo Was well Trained in the Navy because Val was a WAY better pilot and Trainer than Echo, It was a Hard to Believe Val was Invited to be an Officer, because of being a Mercenary with Echo. Joining the Mandalorian Guild Echo was asked by Ordo if he was wanted to join the guild, Echo said yes. Now Echo is working with the Guild as a Mandalorian Mercenary who is working with a small group of bounty hunters in the outer rim. Gear and Equipment Gear_Equipment.jpg|My gear with is cold warrior gloves and Mando mercenary helm, boots and Armor with Rako's sniper Carlac_gear.jpg|My carlac gear witch is the bow every thats cold warrior but the boots and the boots are Mandalorian Cadet Echo_Bounty_armor.jpg|Echo's Bounty Hunter Armour Echo_Assassin.jpg|My Assassin gear witch is Mandalorian Deathwatch armor sith inquisitor boots Red Troooper gloves and Sith agent hood. Echo in Dueling gear.png|Echo in His dueling Gear Echo_carlac.png|Echo and a Few Marines on Carlac Gallery Talking.jpg|Echo Talking to Val Party_at matt's.jpg|Party at Matt Goldnight's house Echo_ice_placee.jpg|Echo on the Ice burge lll Echo_carlac.jpg|Echo shooting down a bird for Lunch, Yumm... Echo_Captain.png|Echo in His ARC Captain Gear at the Temple Echo_And_Cydon.png|Echo In his ARC Lieutenant Gear with Cydon Ving. Echo carlac.png|Echo with Marines on Carlac Echo_Night_Ops_Gear.png|Echo In Night ops gear Echo_on_Tatooine.png|Echo On tatooine Weird Jedi.png|A jedi, me and General Vasco Found on Felucia in the Nuro pirates home Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Member Category:Sentinel Category:The Unyielding Category:Leader Category:The Braver squad Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Humans Category:New Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Warrior Category:Mercenary Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:The Liberator Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Pirate Category:--Republic Navy-- Category:Class Rank:Exile Category:Solid Soldier Category:UAF United Armed Forces Category:Rebel Leader Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:New Republic Era